1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes two electrodes and an organic light emitting layer positioned therebetween. Electrons injected from a cathode which is an electrode and holes injected from an anode which is another electrode are bonded to each other in the organic light emitting layer to form excitons. Light is emitted while the excitons discharge energy.
The organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of pixels including an organic light emitting diode made of a cathode, an anode, and an organic emission layer, and each pixel includes a plurality of transistors and a capacitor to drive the organic light emitting diode.
As the organic light emitting diode display is large, a screen smudge is generated by a voltage drop of the cathode. To prevent the screen smudge, the voltage drop of the cathode is minimized by positioning an auxiliary electrode in a display area and connecting the auxiliary electrode to the cathode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.